Tendo
Tendo is the Conceptual Avatar of video game protagonists, nemesis of Zero and long-time friendly rival of Yser and Omega. Friendly, often childish, and soft-spoken, he embodies the virtues of a classic protagonist - courage, will to protect and compassion. Story Beginning of a Legend Tendo was born with the genesis of video games in the twentieth century on Interra as a rival to Zero, both entities embodying a different playing style - splitting even among those who play to have fun and those who play to win. Tendo has as such lived countless stories traveling from dimension to dimension and often meeting fellow conceptual avatars. Tendo has such been bound to several planes such as the Hylian Realm and the Pokemon Realm, meeting and representing individuals such as the hero Link. His reputation as a hero grew as such on several corners of the Multiverse. Glitched into the Moemon Realm Tendo continued his neverending journey until a planar voyage gone wrong, perhaps by the hand of the Akasha, drew him into a mirror universe of the usual Pokemon Realm, one where females known as Moemon had replaced the usual creatures. Still drawn by the calling of his mission, Tendo began his travel. His first travel was the region of Hoenn where he relived the events of the game Pokemon Emerald, defeating the criminal teams Aqua and Magma and restoring balance to the plane. In doing so, he captured the powerful deities of the land, sea and sky, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. A Brief Respite Seeking to explore other parts of the Moemon timeline, Tendo experienced a brief respite when he was summoned to the Cheshire Isle in order to serve as a watchful guardian and aid his friends, both old and new. Of course, his Moemon team followed him and inherited a whole part of the island. However, this rest was short-lived, as another Moemon timeline was discovered, following this time the events of Pokemon Platinum. And Tendo thus embarked on another journey. Another Adventure Tendo similarly managed to triumph over Pokemon Platinum's events, and with Sarah Duncan's help, managed to obtain the key to summoning Arceus. Challenging her - in the guise of Cynthia - and then subsequently capturing her due to the strength of his bond with his Moemon - he ended the disturbance within the timeline. Tendo then returned to the Cheshire Isle alongside Cynthia, asking her to create a paradise for him and his Moemon inside the Island, where all captured Moemon could live in peace, something she gladly obliged. Appearence Tendo is a short male with hazel hair and deep blue eyes, as well as an almost permanent, yet sincere smile. When he can, he often dresses in a white knight-like garb, with an attire not too different from Link's, complete with an immaculate white Of course, Tendo, as an Avatar, only uses that form in order to represent his standard persona - he has shifted forms over a thousand times, adapting its form to match each video game protagonist's physique and clothing. Personality Having lived a thousand lifetimes as someone else, it is not really surprising that Tendo has trouble finding a defining personality. He usually acts both kindly and heroically, although such attitudes are more of an instinct than a choice to him. He is also determined, and - as it should be expected - never relents when it comes to protecting others, althoughhe is quite reckless when it comes to his own safety. However, it is also true that the presence of Moemon - individuals that care for him as more than a simple pawn on a chessboad and need him not only as a hero but as a being with emotions - helped him develop more and more of a personality. Since then, Tendo has shown not only genuine affection but also happiness, being able to grasp the concept of pleasure and satisfaction and to finally pursue it. Powers * Avatar Perception: Tendo possesses a limited form of Meta Awareness and a certain knowledge of popular culture. * Conceptual Endurance: Tendo cannot be killed by normal means. Only the (absurd) eventuality of erasing all traces of video game protagonists in all worlds would erase Tendo's existence. * Moemon Summoning: As he possesses a team of Moemon, Tendo also has access to their abilities in combat, which proves to be an immense asset to him. * Power Mimicking: Tendo obviously possesses the ability to mimic the powers of each hero he currently incarnates. However, those powers are not his own, and as such he cannot use them at will. Storylines * Moemon Advanced recounts Tendo's story. Pokemon Team * Cynthia * Tendo's Moemon Trivia * Tendo is (obviously) named after famous game company Nintendo. Category:Character